Deathly Secrets
by Dreaming while awake
Summary: The cullen's are going to attend Cross Academy, big problem, neither side knows the other are vampires -the night class I mean- What will Yuki do to uncover the Cullen's secret and Vise Versa? NOT A BELLA / YUKI FIC.


**Yuki's POV**

There was another group of students at Cross Academy. Like us, they were breath taking, but, they were going to attend the day class. Kaein told us they had insisted in attending the night class and had even offered more money than was ever necessary. But, of course, no money in the world could buy you a ticket into the night class, that is, unless you're a vampire.

**Bella's POV**

We were on our way to Cross Academy. A famous boarding school situated in Japan. There was a night class and a day class. Carlisle had tried placing us in the night class for obvious reasons, but his attempts seemed futile. Everyone was surprised; they always got what they wanted, as vain as that sounded. Carlisle had even offered tons of money, more than any school would be able to resist, yet, they did. They're excuse? The only ones permitted in the night class were those with connections and family there in Japan. Since the school was in Japan and we were, well, not Japanese, even the Cullen's money wouldn't get us in. It wasn't about racism, or so the head master assured. As the matter of fact, most of the students didn't look Japanese, but, had family there or connections as he had put it. It didn't really matter to me, as much as it bothered Rose. Alice, was happy, kind of. She approved of the uniforms, thought, she insisted black was not her color as much as white _would _have been.

"We're here" Carlisle told us, well, me, Edward and Rose who were the only ones able to fit in the Mercedes, along with Esme in the passenger seat. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were taking a taxi. We weren't allowed to have cars here, well, at least not drive them. Carlisle and Esme were to stay on a not too conspicuous house near the school. Actually, it was in the small town about five minutes away. Well, Five minutes if you ran at vampire speed, which I obviously couldn't, seeing as I was still human. Edward and I had decided that I should stay human, at least until I turned twenty one. I could hold on for a couple of years, I was still eighteen after all. I also did it for Charlie; I wasn't ready to leave him forever just yet. Well, I know I was all the way in Japan and not at all close to home but Charlie had surprisingly agreed, although I was sure Alice had a big part on his decision. The point is, I still get to visit him on breaks while if I was a vampire, couldn't.

"Bella, Love, are you planning on staying in the car?" Edwards's soft velvety voice broke me from my trance. I looked around and saw Carlisle and Esme were already outside, waiting for me. I blushed and nodded.

**Yuki's POV**

Zero and I got stuck together showing the new day class students around. It wasn't something pleasant, at least not for Zero, and not anymore for me. I know he has feelings for me, but, at the same time, he hates me. Just because I was born this way; it hurt. More so because we had been together since we were kids and because I had once loved him as he loved me.

I tapped my foot impatiently, where were the new kids? I needed a distraction, anything that could possibly take my thoughts away from my silver haired companion. It hurt to think about him, so, I wouldn't. Instead, I'll think about Kaname. Yes, the man I loved. He was always protective of me, even overly so. He was handsome, mysterious, and yet, he was kind; at least to me.

"Wow, this school is huge!" A voice boomed from not too far away. Finally!

My head snapped towards the direction of the voice. There, heading our way, were seven amazingly beautiful people, with the exception of a girl; the eighth member. I'm not saying she wasn't beautiful, just not as beautiful as the rest of them, or us. Still, she had her unique kind of beauty.

I smiled when they finally took notice of us.

**Bella's POV**

I know I should be used to it by now, but I gapped. I just couldn't help myself. Before me stood two amazingly beautiful people, a girl and a boy; the boy, had silver-like hair just as his eyes. He was well build and was slightly slouching as he examined us with disinterest. The girl, she beat Rose any day. She was a total beauty and if her eyes weren't brown, I would have thought her a vampire. The same went for the male.

I had to choke down a gasp when she smiled our way. Her pearly white's showing. I blinked, dazed. She was too beautiful, it made my self esteem take a big blow and that's saying allot since I had already went through the same thing with Rose and Alice. This time however, I wasn't sure I would recover from it.

Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly, as if sensing my discomfort.

"Hi, my name's Yuki Cross and my partner here is Zero!" She said brightly. So she was the head masters daughter?

Carlisle smiled at her "Hi, Yuki, I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and my children; Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Edward and Bella" He pointed to each and every one of us. She nodded.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you all. I'm here on behalf of the day class prefect Sakura" She smiled again, and maybe, if I hadn't been feeling so jealous of her at the moment, I would have smiled too.

" So, are we allowed to go on the tour?" Esme asked her sweetly. This time Zero was the one to answer.

"Yes, you are allowed, now let's begging" I was once again surprised, his voice, it was unbelievably soft, yet, at the same time, husky.

It took a while to show us around. In reality, I was about to call it quits if it wasn't for the fact that Yuki had stopped our tour just outside the gates to the night class.

"Well, this is about it!" She told us "It was a pleasure meeting you all but my classes are about to start and I have to go" I frowned, for the first time noticing that she and Zero had different colored uniforms. Was it a boy and a girl thing? 

"Oh, how come, are you a night class student?" Carlisle asked, intrigued.

"Um, yes, I am" She mumbled shyly and blushed when everyone stared. I frowned; _I _was the one who blushes! Ok, maybe I was being dramatic, but can you blame me?

Jasper, who had been well aware of my emotions for the past thirty minutes or so, finally took the decency to send me a calming wave. I gave him a weak smile in thanks and he nodded. Alice, who was beside him, rolled her eyes at me as if telling me 'You're over reacting Bella'.

I looked around, Rosalie was glaring at Yuki who seemed oblivious to the fact or was ignoring her completely. Emmett on the other hand, seemed bored. I shook my head, trying to get myself to focus and tuned the conversation back in, just in time to hear Carlisle speak.

"Well, I have a question if you don't mind?" She shook her head, signaling for him to continue. " How is it that you got into the night class? I tried getting my kids in but failed miserably"

"Oh, well, I'm the head masters daughter and, my boyfriend's in the night class, he's actually the president of the class" She answered.

Carlisle seemed to be about to ask another question but the gate to the night class opened revealing the most handsome man I had even seen, well, besides Edward. No, it was a different kind of beauty for both of them. The man, in a way, looked allot like Yuki. The same color of hair and eyes, the only difference was that Yuki's hair was knee length and his wasn't, and he looked older than her. Maybe they were brother and sister? No. I quickly discarded the thought as Yuki stood in her tip toes and asked for a kiss. He bent down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. It almost made me feel uncomfortable to intrude in such a private moment. He then placed a hand over her curvy frame and turned to us.

"Good evening" The man greeted us politely "I'm Kaname Kuran, the president of the night class"

I heard Zero hiss. I had almost forgotten he was there. He didn't seem happy with Kaname's presence, or, the way he was touching Yuki. What could all of this be about?

I turned to face Edward only to find he had a frown etched into his perfect face. I frowned.

"What is it?" I asked him in a whisper. His frown deepened when I asked. What could it be?

After a minute or so, he finally answered.

"I can't read their minds, none of them" My eyes widened at his statement.

**Yuki's POV**

Carlisle and Esme had finally departed and I had said my goodbyes to the new day class students. And, maybe it had been my imagination, but Bella, the girl with brown hair, was clinging to Edward more than was necessary. Did she think I had been checking him out? In truth, Edward was nice looking, but, he could never compare to my Oni-Sama, which reminds me, I shouldn't call him brother in front of the new students. It would seem weird or disturbing, even if it was the truth. Not that they seemed normal either. There was something off about their scent. I couldn't smell the blood that was supposed to curse through their veins. The only normal one there was the brown haired girl.

As for the rest of them, I was going to find out what exactly made them different.


End file.
